Hide Of Your Hooves
Hide Of Your Hooves (Esconderse de tus cascos) es la secuela de Scoot Of Your Hooves , donde muestra la vida de Carmen en su edad preescolar y en la adolescencia. 'Introducción' En anteriores capítulos de Scoot Of Your Hooves, Carmen y Scoot potrillas se encontraron con un camionero, que las miró extrañado, y cuando le dijeron que querian ir fuera de la ciudad, él nos dejó montar. Hasta ahi superieron que sus pequeñas vidas se iban a separar, pero era lo mejor. Mientras se montaron al camión, el camionero les pidió que se montaran en el remolque, donde estaba lleno de paja. Estas obedecieron y se tumbaron en el montón de heno, observando el cielo. Scoot comentó "qué bonitas se ven las estrellas", Carmen miró a Scoot y sonrió, asintiendo. Scoot la miró a ella confusa, rió y le dijo que hablaba de las estrellas, y Carmen reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza y sonrojándose. Después, el camioneró paró en la ciudad de Cantermarca, y las dos potrillas se separaron. Scoot fue por las calles a buscar a alguien que la adoptase;Carmen se fue por su cuenta a explorar mundo, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó contra sus padres, y estos, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, la tomaron y se fueron a su casa junto a su trabajo. Cada día los padres mimaban más a su hija, pero de una manera diferente: sea lo que sea le compraban cosas de chicas, como por ejemplo vestidos, muñecas, casitas de juguete,etc. Pero a Carmen no le agradaba esas cosas, las veía muy cursis, ella prefirió jugar con herramientas de su padre. Un par de años después, Carmen estaba en una escuela donde de nuevo se volvió a encontrar con Scoot y con un personaje muy simple, que no entendía el lenguaje de Carmen, el Esponiol Castellano. Pasó medio año en esa escuela, los ponys intentaban acostumbrarse a la extrangera, pero algunos incluso le hacían bullying, la mayoría unicornios, llamándola además "marimacho". Una noche después de eso y una gran llovizna, Carmen indignada volvía a su hogar después de subir una gran cuesta hasta llegar a una de las calles, pero se encontró con tres ponys que le buleaban. Ellos, cruelmente, le quitaron la flor de Carmen y se la estuvieron pasando, burlándose de ella. Carmen intentaba coger su flor entre lloriqueos. Hasta que uno tiró la flor hasta el principio de la cuesta, y Carmen corrió a por ella. Pero se resvaló con el casco tonto, empezó a rodar cuesta abajo, y con una piedra, se golpeó el lomo lanzándola directamente hacia el piso, partiéndose un huesito de la nariz. Ella, tumbada en el suelo adolorida sin saber qué sucedía, abrió sus ojos borrosos, vió a flor, la tomó y se la colocó en su cabecita. Notaba que le dolía un poco el hocico, así pues pasó su casco sobre él y se estremeció un poco del dolor. Se miró el casco y observaba que tenía una mancha de sangre proveniente de su hocico lastimado. Temblorosa empezó a llorar y en ese momento aparecieron sus padres y Sure Natalie Rule paseando con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. De sorpresa, por allá también paseaba Scoot. Los padres de Carmen no le dieron importancia al accidente de Carmen, en cambio Naty velozmente llamó a urgencias, y apareció el auto de ambulancia, llevándose a Carmen. Scoot oyó el sonido de la ambulancia y fue a ver, lo único que pudo ver fue gotas de sangre en el piso y huellas de yeguas, corceles y de una potrilla. Scoot observó cómo se alejaba la ambulancia, pero se dió cuenta de que dentro del auto se encontraba el padre de Carmen, y rápidamente pensó que algo le pasó a ella. Pero no supo de más, pues ese día desaparecieron los García de Poniú y volvieron a Esponia. ---- left|50px thumb|50px Hide ' '''Of Your ' 'Hooves ' ---- Mi historia de la adolescencia hasta en estos momentos, empieza en mi tierra natal, Esponia, pues volvimos porque mis padres encontraron un nuevo trabajo. Desde entonces no me hicieron caso, yo seguía mi vida normal...bueno no fue normal, volvía a recibir mucho bullying, ¿por qué será? ¿Quizás por mi voz no muy femenina? ¿Por mis gustos? ¿Por mi manera...de ser? Mientras le contaba de esto a mis padres, ellos sonrieron intentando parecer dulces. - ¿No te ven como una mujercita?- Preguntó mi madre acercándose a mí. Obviamente estaba en casa con ellos, una noche, pues esa era la única manera de comunicarme con ellos. Yo asentí, y mi madre miró a mi padre. - Bueno -sonrió él y colocó un casco en mi hombro -, es bueno que digas esos problemas sociales, porque ahora podemos solucionarlo juntos, ¿verdad?. Asentí sin ser consciente de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Tras volver de la escuela me los encuentro con muchos regalos para mí, cosa que me extrañó, porque casi nunca me toman importancia, pero al abrir los regalos supe el por qué: me compraron vestiditos y cosas femeninas repulsivas muy cursis. No me gustaron, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, al caballo regalado no le mires el diente... Lo que digo. Mis padres son tan mimados conmigo que cuando vamos a comprar algo, no me dejan escoger a mí las cosas, sino que ellos me la escogen. Un ejemplo sería al comprar un helado. Yo quería uno de chocolate, pero ellos prefirieron darme uno de fresa. ¿Por qué? Es rosa, maldita sea. Me refiero a que enrealidad mis padres quieren que sea mujer 100%, y ellos ven el rosa como para identificar a una mujer... Eso era lo que no me agradaba de ellos, ¿pero por qué no me dejan ser como soy? Me respondí yo misma, al día siguiente estando en la escuela. Bueno. Suelo ser un pony normal, o al menos eso me digo, pero cuando interactúo con otros ponys, pues...se alejan de mí, como si fuera un bicho raro. E incluso me miran raro, con unos ojos de desamistad, y llegan hasta a insultarme. ¿Por qué? Yo intentaba todos los días conseguir amistades, pero se veía que ese no era mi punto fuerte... Notaba que conseguí el puesto de "pony rara" en la escuela. Pues el siguiente día pasó eso mismo. Interactué con un pony e interpretó mal lo que estaba diciendo. -Osea...-Me dijo un pony-, ¿quieres unirte a nuestro grupo para hacer el trabajo que nos mandaron?. Asentí lo más amable posible, para que viera que soy buena chica. -Está bien...-Respondió, y empezó a escribir mi nombre. -¿Qué escribes? - Le pregunté, dudosa. -Tu nombre. - ¿Acaso...lo sabes..? -Por supuesto, Carmen.. -¡Se sabe mi nombre...!- Dije, muy ilusionada, y sintiéndome especial por primera..y última vez. Porque ese pony al ver mi reacción, lo interpretó mal, creyendo que ese "se sabe mi nombre" era una burla hacia él. Con lo que, me miró algo molesto y tachó mi nombre. -Pensándolo mejor no creo que puedas entrar aquí, no estarías cómoda y con nadie que te agrade. Ese comentario me hizo pensar que tan rara puedo llegar a ser... En la clase, recibía más insultos de "marimacho" que "raritha"...seh lo decían y escribían con esa H ahí colocada entre la T y la A. Y no solo por mi actitud, sino ahora por los gustos. Eso de que ahora empezaban a hablar de chicos las yeguas, eso me ponía enferma. Pero en cambio cuando los corceles hablaban de chicas, notaba un poco de interés. Mis padres tomaron eso como una broma de mal gusto, y me obligaron a que me gustaran los chicos. Y bueno como notaréis eso me extrañó muchísimo. Ya son muchos puntos los que se tocan. 1. Mi personalidad no es como las de los demás, tomándome como extraña y raritha. ¡Sí, ya! ¡Con H entre la t y la a! 2. El apodo de "marimacho" era porque me comporto más como un corcel que como yegua. ¿A quién le gustan esos vestidos de lunares tan extravagantes? ¡Agh! 3. Soy algo cabezota y digo cosas que no todo el mundo entiende.O al menos eso me hacen creer. Esos puntos son los que notan todos los de mi alrededor, pero más mi familia, en especial mis padres, es por eso que quieren que me comporte como lo que m even, una mujercita esponiola, con gustos femeninos, acciones femeninas, y me obligan a agudizar mi voz y a llevar prendas femeninas. Y a decir verdad... no me agradaba eso. ---- Sé que lo que acabo de decir ahora es algo...incómodo. Y lioso, cada cual debe ser como quiere. ¿Quién empieza un fic diciendo estas cosas? Pero para entender los siguientes capítulos, se necesita esta información. Ya sabes lo que dicen: lo más aburrido de una historia es su comienzo. No os complico la lectura, así que, dejaré de decir cosas salteadas...eso para el próximo fic. A lo que íbamos.... Ah. Espero que ese pequeño prólogo después de una introducción larga, sepan de lo que os estoy hablando, y de lo que sentía en ese momento. Sin más preámbulos, empieza la acción. ---- Nos localizábamos en Trotalucía, Esponia. Un lugar donde la cultura y el arte esponiol arrasaba. Esta vez no quedaba mucho dinero con lo que no tenia que ir al instituto...ni mucho menos...mi tía Naty me enseñaba las cosas. Siempre estaba para ayudarme, hace poco se sacó el curso de profesora, y lo hizo por mí. Su primer curso fue el de psicóloga, que eso me servía para esos momentos en los que los ponys me insultaban por ser yo. Era buena chica, yo era su favorita por ser curiosa. Pero para mis padres yo era su favorita por ser mujer. ¿Que por qué digo todo esto? Me encontraba en el despacho de Naty, explicándole lo que me sucedió ese mismo día en el que intentaba hacer amigos y lo único que conseguía era malas palabras. -Hmm...-Pensó Naty-. Creo que es por tu apariencia física, ¿tú misma te agarrastes el cabello? -Sí- afirmé-, me molesta, no me gusta... - ¿Y por qué no te lo cortas? -A ver si mis padres se enojan conmigo... Naty sabía de mi problema. Ella no haría nada para lastimarme. Y me contó algo que me impactó...bueno no tanto. -Dices que te gustaría ser torero...-Asentí-, dices que te atraen más las mujeres...-Volví a asentir, eso me hizo pensar que sería una pony que gusta de otras yeguas, y quedaría muy mal en la próxima escuela a la que iría-, y que incluso odias las cosas que la hacen sentirte mujer...-Asentí, y vi a Naty organizar unos papeles- Vale... creo que sé lo que te pasa...¿sabes lo que es ser homosexual? -No me digas que soy homo....-Dije temblorosa. -Claro que no- Me calmó ella-, no cumples con esos requisitos. Tu voz, tu manera de actuar, tus gustos, tu personalidad y tu manera de ser me hace pensar que eres...transexual. -...qué? Ella se levantó y se sentó al lado mía como consolación, explicándome qué rayos es eso de transexual. -Ser transexual significa ser un pony de distinto sexo al que aparenta. Tú, cariño...eres un varón encarcelado en un cuerpo de yegua. No sabía qué responder a eso. Me quedé en silencio, pensativa. ¿De verdad soy así? Preferí ignorar ese concepto y seguir con mi supuesta vida normal. ---- Era hora de ir a una bonita ciudad de Trotalucía. En ella habitaba el animal más simbólico de Esponia: el toro. Fuimos la familia de excursión, claro que, con familia me refiero a mi padre, mi madre y yo. Mis dos hermanos están muy lejos, pero a la vez uno estaba cerca. En esos tiempos así era nuestra familia, algo le sucedió a mi tía Naty que la volvió loca y malvada, queriendo apoderarse de todo el dinero de Cantermarca. Asustaba un poco. Su marido intentaba ayudarla pero era en vano. Y su hijo estaba en la mili para ser militar de Equestria. Estaba solo él contra su mujer. Con lo que...salía perdiendo. Ignorando eso -puesto que ahora estamos muy lejos de donde ellos estaban- fuimos de paseo por lo que se hace llamar "Plaza de toro". Era muy ancha, separando la grada del campo donde los ponys torean a los toros. Eso me encantó, me alucinó. Luego fuimos dentro del lugar, donde se encontraban los trajes de torero... - ¿Ven este traje? - Dijo el pony-guia -, pues fue el último traje usado por un pony con vida, como ven tiene un gran agujero en el pecho, significa que un toro ha podido atacarle hasta...bueno, matarlo. - Wow...- Dije, sin dejar de mirar el traje, que estaba en una cúpula, se podia ver el tejido roto y las manchas de sangre secas- ¿y alguien puede sobrevivir a eso? - No que yo sepa.- Dijo él dándome una pequeña acaricia en mi cabezota. - Bueno igual es un poco bizarro ¿no crees? - Saltó mi padre mostrándome una mueca algo molesta. - ¿Bizarro? ¿Por qué? - No es bonito de ver para una dama.- Le defendió mi madre. Un poco más molesta, suspiré mirando a otro lado, pero no podía evitar mirar el tejido del traje, con que cuando ellos miraron a otro lugar, volví mi vista al traje. El guía me miraba de reojo con curiosidad, él se dió cuenta de que me interesaba. Se me acercó, y susurrándome, dijo. - ¿Quieres ver cuántos trajes más hay por aquí? Asentí muy emocionada. El guía dijo que me iba a acompañar a los baños porque no sabía dónde estaban, y mis padres se lo creyeron. Fuimos a una gran sala donde había de todo sobre los toreros. Había espadas manchadas de sangre y sudor, había trajes nuevos, otros viejos, había...¿cómo se llama esos gorritos que usan los toreros? ¡monteras! , y habia capotes de todos los colores...me agradó uno que por delante era rosa y por detrás amarillo. - ¿Cómo puede una mujercita como tú gustarle algo como esto? - Quizás... sea alguien especial.-Dije, con una sonrisa radiante. Luego fuimos donde los toros posaban, yo los observaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras el guía me contaba cada cosa de los toros, sus partes, cómo se comportaban, la manera de actuar contra un capote... Después de un ratito, volvimos a donde dejamos nuestros padres, porque el guía se creía que se iban a preocupar por mi...pero no fue así. Le di las gracias al guía, y él sonriendo, se despidió de mi con otra pequeña acaricia en mi cabezota. Haber estado ahí de paseo me ha abierto las puertas a mi futuro...de mayor quería ser....torero...Fui a decirle eso a mis padres después de unos días de ir por esa zona de Trotalucía, porque ya nos fuimos a donde vivíamos, está un poco lejos. - ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Quiero deciros algo muy importante. - ¿Es sobre ti? - Alzó la cabeza mi padre. - ¡Sí! ¡Es sobre...-hice mutis-... mi futuro! - ¿Tu futuro? - Se acercó mi padre, seguida de mi madre-, ¿quieres decir, que a qué te dedicarás o trabajarás? Asentí. No sabía que esta decisión iba a desencadenar algo muy fuerte para la familia. - ¡Quiero ser torero!- Dije con una sonrisa radiante. - ¿¡Cómo dices?!- Se acercó más mi padre con una mueca agresiva y molesta; mi madre, una preocupada y apenada. Fue algo tan fuerte que mostré todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Pero sin antes mi padre... - ¡Tu no puedes ser eso Carmen García! ¡Eso es para brutos! ...Iniciar una pelea. - ¿Y qué si es para brutos?-Me defendía-, ¡También lo es el hubbol y mira cuántos lo juegan! - ¡Pero no ponys como tú! - ¿Cómo que no ponys como yo?-Me mordía la lengua- ¡Todos somos iguales! - ¡Tu no!- Él se acercaba más a mi, rozando su hocico con el mío y con una mirada asesina. - ¿¡A qué te refieres?!- Alcé mi voz, molesta y aguantando las ganas de llorar por...bueno...discutir con alguien que amo, y es que además soy sensible. - ¡Eres una mujer, Carmen! ¡Las mujeres no hacen ese tipo de cosas! - Alzaba la voz más mi padre, mientras que mamá estaba detrás, observando, temblorosa. - ¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡Quien eres tú como para impedirlo! - ¡Soy tu padre, y tú tienes que ser como toda mujer! - ¡¡Pues no, papá!! - Apreté los dientes y al pestañear se me cayeron goterones de lágrimas que recorrieron por mis mejillas, mirándole con una mirada profunda- ¿¡Y si no soy una mujer, papá?! ¿¡Y si soy un varón encerrado en esta maldita pesadilla?! En esas dos últimas palabras, alcancé a alzar la voz más que mi padre, y sonando como a una gran duda que no necesitaba respuesta. No me sentía mal al decirlo, al contrario, me sentía...libre, por comprovar si mis padres lo entenderían o... Mi padre me miró muy furioso a la vez que impresionado por atreverme a alzarle la voz. Mi madre se llevó los cascos a la boca, y miraba a mi padre con ojos de piedad. Él no se lo planteó dos veces, y no recibí ninguna respuesta oral...sino física. Me dió tal bofetada en la mejilla que no pude sostenerme de pie y al golpe caí adolorida al piso. Las lágrimas salieron volando, el dolor volvía a correr sobre mi corazón. Miré a mi padre con ojos defraudados, él sólo me miraba muy furioso. No dije nada más, y salí corriendo a mi habitación, llorando en silencio. Mamá sólo observaba el piso, que lo manchaba con lágrimas de dolor... Me tumbé en mi cama, me pegué la almohada en el hocico fuertemente y abrazándola empecé a llorar y a desahogarme. Empapaba la almohada de lágrimas, no me importaba, sólo pensaba en lo cruel que estaba siendo la vida para mi. Levanté mi mirada, miré la almohada y pasé mi vista por el espejo que tenía colocado en mi habitación que madre tanto gustaba. Veía mi reflejo. Me observaba. Retorcí mi hocico, me limpié las lágrimas con mi casco y bajé de mi cama, acercándome lentamente al espejo. ¿Esa soy yo? Nada más un pony que sufre en su interior, que no se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es. Mirando mi rostro en el espejo que, por cierto, tenía los ojos algo rojos y lagrimosos, me hacía recordar ese día con mi tía Naty. Si soy sincera, cuando dije que era un varón encerrado en una maldita pesadilla, no lo decía queriendo...salió de mi boca. Como si lo supiera desde siempre. ¿Y si Naty tenía razón...? ¿Y si soy...trans? Pasé mi vista por mi cabello. Profundicé los ojos observando mi gran coleta. Saqué lentamente un cuchillo de mi cola, tomé gran parte de mi coleta y... ¡Ras! ¡Al suelo! Toda esa melena mía que se hayaba recogida con una goma para el pelo cayó frente a mis cascos. Luego dejé caer el cuchillo, sin dejar de mirar el cabello cortado. Mi reflejo parecía una pony que recién se acababa de despertar. Cortarte una gran parte del cabello te deja los pelos hecho unos zorros. Agarré el cepillo que mamá siempre me colocaba en mi mesita y me peiné, mi nuevo peinado hacía reflejar que odiaba estar con el cabello largo, lo que simboliza ser algo mujer. Mi cabello, ahora corto, mostraba un poquito más de mí. Dejé los hechos ahí tirados, en el suelo. Me preocupé más en mi nueva misión que me acabo de comendar. Me fugaré. Escaparé. Me iré de casa. Lo que sea. No quería volver a estar con ellos, porque significaba que no me aceptaban tal y como era... No hice maletas, ¡ni mucho menos, ostias! ¡Que tengo una cola sin fondo! Escapé de casa en una noche, recordando cómo escapaba del orfanato en Poniú. Decidí huir por la ventana, que mira tú por donde había un cable de alta tensión que pasaba por nuestra casa y acababa por la salida de la ciudad de Trotalucía. Así pues, saqué de mi cola una bara de hierro, me subí al tejado, miré el cable de alta tensión, y sin pensármelo -que, válgame el señor, debí pensármelo- coloqué la bara allá y me agarré por los extremos. Mientras me deslizaba a gran velocidad hasta la salida de la ciudad, sonreía cada vez más. Pero, donde vivía habían muchos ponys que usaban la electricidad, y vaya que usaron electricidad esa noche. En mitad del camino hacia mi libertad, recibí tal descarga eléctrica que me hizo caer fuertemente al piso y pensar por qué no he muerto si me chambusqué enterita. Me levanté atontada, como si hubiera estado girando dieciocho mil veces en una rueda. Sacudí mi cabeza, me limpié, y troté siguiendo con la mirada el cable, que daba con la salida. Error mío fue, subirme a un cable de alta tensión, en una zona donde más o menos hay ponys que usan electricidad, y sobre todo, usar una bara de hierro, ¡por favor! ¡No sabía en ese momento, que el plástico aislaba la electricidad, y que por lo tanto el hierro era un buen conductor eléctrico! Por fin llegué a la salida. Me quedé quieta, parada, observando el nuevo lugar. Razonándome qué locura estaba haciendo. Si no me aceptan tal y como soy, y quieren que sea alguien que no quiero ser... ¡auté a la m*erda! Sonreí burlona, pero a la vez radiante, y corrí, salté y brinqué hacia mi nuevo destino: Manelaga. ---- Tras un largo viaje, ahí estaba. Manelaga. Un lugar tan bello como sus cantares y culturas. Y sobretodo, para empezar a ser un nuevo yo, a estudiar para ser torero. ¿Por dónde empezaría? Todo parecía tan raro...tan lioso. Los lugares eran hermosos, habían ponys que vendían souvenirs...¡son muy risueños! Y tienen un acento muy gracioso, se tragan algunas letras y palabras para formar otras aún más chistosas. No sabía por donde empezar, así que entré a un bar, todos reian y bebian, era maravilloso, nadie peleaba, todo era carcajadas. ¡Vaya con los Trotaluces! Busqué sitio, todo estaba llenísimo, era normal. Fui hacia una mesa donde solo habia sitio para dos. -Disculpa-dije con una pequeña voz aguda y timida-, ¿puedo sentarme? Habia una pony muy bella sentada en una de esas sillas, y esta me miró. Me examinó con la mirada y, con una sonrisa dulce asintió. thumb - Gracias -me senté. Pensaba en que si esta pony esperaba a alguien, porque la veia algo sola. Esta parece haberme leído la mente y me contestó. -Estaba esperando a alguien, pero, ¡por Celestia! Ni rastro, me preocupa. No te preocupes preciosa, tu presencia me agrada mejor que al que espero. Sonreí. Parecía buena chica, algo mayor, y su voz tan suave como la de un cantar. ¿Cantará? Eso me parece. -¿Eres cantante?-pregunté sin rodeos. - Claro, ¿lo eres tú?- me dijo ella como sabiendo que proximamente la respuesta sería sí. Pasaron ponys y colocaron carteles en las paredes del bar, y ojeé qué ponía. "Tauromaquia" ¿Qué es eso? Parece interesante. Al lado habia otro cartel mucho menos importante. Pero a esta pony le importó algo. Yo la miré y le pregunté sobre la Tauromaquia. - ¿Tauromaquia? - se preguntó para sí. -¡Tauromaquia es el arte o la técnica de torear a un toro! Eso me interesó, y le pregunté de más. Ella se acercó a mi, susurrante y con su voz suave de cantar... -''En los carteles han puesto un nombre que no lo quiero mirá. '' - ¿Cual? ''- Francisco Alegre y olé!'' - ...¿Y olé? - Francisco Alegre y olá! - Oh... - La gente dice: vivan los hombres cuando lo ven toreá. - ¿En serio? - se me iluminaron los ojos. -''Yo estoy rezando por él, con la boquita cerrá.'' - ¿Por Fran..-Un pony me tapó la boca, como dejando a ella que siguiera cantando. Al parecer todos los del bar la observaban. -'' ¡Desde la arena me dise: Niña morena, ¿por qué lloras, carita de emperaóra? ¡Dame tu risa mujer! ¡Que soy torero trotaluz! ¡Y llevo en el cuello el Sol de Celestia que me diste tú...!'' Todos la observaban atentamente, y enamorados. Parece que no es muy común escuchar a alguien cantando, ni mucho menos con esa preciosa voz... La pony se subió a la mesa, y cantaba mirándome, como hablándome, diciendome la información a mí, yo mientras asentía a cada estrofa y sonreía por saber más. -'' Francisco Alegre... corazón mío, tiende su capa por la arena del redondel...Francisco Alegre...tiene un vestido, que con un "te quiero" que entre suspiros yo le bordé...'' Yo sonreía. Conclusión. No me estaba enterando de nada. Pero a los demás le gustaban, y yo para no contradecirlos seguía sonriendo. -'' Torito bravo, no me lo mires de esa manera, deja que adorne tus rizos negros con su montera. Torito noble, ten compasión, que entre bordaos, lleva enserrao, Francisco alegre, y ole! Mi corazón....'' Todos aplaudían. Supongo que ya acabó su cancioncita. A mi no me suelen gustar las canciones, pero... ¿torito bravo? ¿rizos negros? ¿montera? algunas de esas palabras me hizo aplaudir igual. Lo tenía clarinete. Me encantaría ser torero en un futuro, y qué mejor lugar que Trotalucía, donde ahi nace la gran cultura de la Tauromaquia. Sobretodo me llamó la atención ese nombre... Francisco... Suena tan... hermoso... fuerte...y como alguien que nunca se rinde.....yo. Miré a la chica, que estaba entre miles de ponys pidiendo firmas. Y de repente alguien me dió dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Noté ese casco. Era de ese pony que me tapó la boca cuando la pony cantaba. Su casco con guantes negros. Me giré para verle la cara y lo reconocí al instante. Miguel Caballero Rojo. ¡Mi hermano mayor! Se me iluminaron los ojos y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. -Es Isa Mane Hoja. Una pony muyconocida por aquí por su cantar. - Me dijo Miguel. - ¡Miguel! - cambié de tema rápidamente - ¡Te eché de menos! Hace tanto que no hablamos... - Desde que me echaron de casa- sonrió él y me acarició la cabeza...seh...como ese guía...¿tan bonica soy? Miguel me explicó que trabaja aquí, en este bar, con un amigo, al que no tuve el honor de conocer. ¡Pero me senté en la barra! Miguel me estuvo contando lo que habia hecho desde los 15 años... y yo le conté lo que me pasó con papá y mamá... -Papá suele ser muy cruel -dijo limpiando unos vasos-, mamá sólo le sigue el juego. - Me golpeó por levantarle la voz y por decir que me siento como varón... - ¿Que que qué de qué?- tartamudeó Miguel dejando caer el vaso y rompiéndosele enfrente de sus cascos- ¿cómo dices? -La tía Naty dice...-pasaba mi casco por la barra de madera- que podría ser transgénero... uhh... y a nadie le agradó eso...es por eso que estoy aqui. -A mi me agrada lo que te agrade- me abrazó- y estoy contigo para ayudarte. ---- Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y Miguel cerró el bar. Ya era de noche, y no tenía dónde cobijarme, a lo que Miguel respondió que podía quedarme en su choza por el tiempo que quiera. La choza de Miguel era muy simple, de hecho, incluso tenia la sensación de que ese lugar era abandonado y que Miguel solo ocupa espacio. Bueno, no solo Miguel. Toda la choza estaba llena de guitarras, o mas bien, instrumentos de cuerda. Guitarras esponiolas, guitarras clásicas, guitarras acústicas, guitarras eléctricas con sus amplificadores, ukeleles, bandurrias, balalaicas, e instrumentos dificiles de escribir y por tanto, vocalizar. ¿Muebles? Muy rotos y usados. Un sofá viejucho de color marrón sucio, casi sin capa. Al menos tenía una radio, que era lo que mas se tenia ahí. Él encendió la radio y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá. La radio estaba algo escacharrada, pero funcionaba, con un volumen muy bajo. -Entonces...- Dijo sin esquive-, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que huístes de casa? Hice mutis...malditas preguntas con trampa. - Debería orientarme, saber quién soy... escapé para saber en profundidad a qué me estoy enfrentando...ser libre. Él se sentó al lado mía y apoyó su casco en mi hombro. - Yo te ayudaré en lo que sea, por algo eres mi hermanita favorita. - ...Hermanito...- Dije sin evitar sonrojarme y decirlo en susurro tímido. - Ah... cierto. Bajé la mirada y me quedé en silencio, pues creía que no le gustaba esta nueva idea. Así pues, él se levantó y fue a la cocina a por algo de comer, yo seguía callada, hundida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que se me cayó un gran póster encima mía, que estaba colgado en la pared de arriba del sofá. - ¿Qué es esto? - Me quité el póster de encima y lo ojeé. - ¡Ah! - Exclamó Miguel y fue hacia mi-, es mi banda de música, "El Matador" , solo estoy yo, un solitario -toma el póster y lo vuelve a colgar- No es importante. -Pues, claro que lo es -Dije, mirando el póster-. Es tu vida, estas viviendo tu sueño, ¿Es tu sueño verdad? - Puede... -Me gustaría ayudarte, todos deben saber de tu grandiosidad al tocar la guitarra, ¿no ves tu cutie mark? Tienes más talento que trabajar en un bar. - Mi cutie mark tiene más pinta de ser un toro con cuernos muy afilados... - No entiendes - señalé su cutie mark y la describí- Es un toro encima de una guitarra acúscita, que lleva de cuernos dos notas musicales, ¿lo entiendes ya? - Bueno, si tú lo dices...-quedó pensativo mirando el póster- ¿Sabes qué? Quiero que me ayudes a ser una estrella de la guitarra, yo tocando, y tú cantando, ¿te animas? -¿¡Q-Qué?! ¿¡Yo, cantar?! - Me quedé aterrada por un momento al oír su propuesta- ¿cantar? ¡Yo no canto, mi voz es horrible! -Tu voz está mezclada entre el de un varón y el de una yegua, y es...-Me tomó y me colocó enfrente de un espejo algo roto-...perfecta. Me quedé mirándome, como antes en mi casa, pero me sentía diferente sin esa insoportable cola. Me sentía... libre. -Está bien...- me rendí queriendo ver a mi hermano feliz. -Date cuenta, que la música es una de las muchas maneras de expresarse. - Lo sé, lo sé...- Me quedé pensativa, y se me vino a la cabeza "ser torero", ya que es tambien una manera de expresarse. Él me dió una guitarra esponiola, la más bonita que habia visto en mi vida. Me la regaló, y me enseñó a tocarla. Fue dificil al principio, porque, vamos, tenemos cascos, y como que se me rompían las cuerdas nada mas pasar mi casco por ella. Una vez tomado el control, ya todo era coser y cantar, o mejor dicho, tocar y cantar, aunque me ahorraría esa última parte, y me repito, ¿cantar, yo? ---- Ya pasado unas horas, sabía tocar la canción creada por mi hermano. Él tambien la tocaba, a guitarra eléctrica. Éramos un dúo de guitarristas, una guitarra esponiola y una eléctrica, la pareja perfecta...creo, según él. Ya se hizo bastante de noche y tuve que dormir junto a él en su única cama, que era lo único bonito y más nuevo de ahí. Suerte que él se negó a que durmiera en el sofá viejo polvoriento. Dormir al lado suya se sentía... a gusto, genial, muy protegida... me encantó, solo que no sé qué habrá pensado cuando le abracé mientras dormía por lo cálido que se sentía. ---- Ya de día, Miguel ya se había despertado, y yo pues, dormía como tonta. Se me acercó, y me tiró de la cama diciendo que me despetara, entre risas. Me desperté agitada, pero como veía que mi hermano reía, yo también empecé a reirme. Me tomó del casco, y me llevó a la pordiosera cocina, donde él me había preparado un sandwich de margaritas doradas, mis favoritas. - ¿Cómo sabías que estas flores me encantan a mi? - Simple, soy tu hermano, te conozco cuando eras una potrilla, o menos... Me quedé mirando el sandwich, y la verdad, amaba tanto las margaritas doradas que tenía pena comérmelas. Cuando sea madre, tenia hasta pensado nombrar a mi futura hija como mi flor preferida. Mejor...dejo esto. Así pues, decidí hincarle el diente y comerme el desayuno que me había preparado mi hermano con amor. Él se dedicaba a comerse otra cosa, que no pude verla, pero bueh. Después de comer, fuimos al salón a practicar de nuevo. - Venga Carmen- me animó Miguel-, canta. - ¿Que yo cante? - Pregunté como estúpida, y negué con la cabeza. - Por favor... - ¡Que no...! - me crucé de cascos. -Venga... - empezó a abrazarme por la espalda- Hazlo por mi... Le miré de reojo indecisa. Él seguía abrazándome, y por ende, haciendome mimitos que para mí era algo embarazoso. Si me negaba, seguía. Una crueldad muy bonita. Con lo que al fin decidí cantar, con tal de que dejara de engatusarme así... aunque he de decir que me encantó. Así pues x2, Miguel me enseñó a como calentar mi voz. Primero empecé con las notas musicales "do re mi fa sol la si do" y luego ondulando mi voz. Miguel dijo que era perfecta, y que iba a grabarme cantar mientras él tocaba la guitarra y hacia los coros. -Vamos Carmen- dijo con felicidad Migui-, canta. Y encendió la cámara. Yo tragué saliva, y embed de congelarme por el shock, decidí seguir mis minúsculos instintos, y cantar. - De lunes a domingo voy desesperado...- Oigo a Miguel acompañándome mientras canto, con lo que me puse más nerviosa-, el corazón prendido allí en el calendario...- aterrada miré a Miguel, quien disfrutaba de la canción y me daba paso a seguir con una dulce mirada suya-.Buscándo y buscándo como un mercenario...-volví a mirar al frente con el rabo entre las piernas, del terror que tenía-tú dime dónde estás que yo no te he encontrado... Ahi se escuchó cómo mi voz empezaba a temblar, y Miguel dejó de tocar su guitarra y dejó de grabarme, preocupado. -¿Carmen estas bien? ¡Ibas genial! -N-no...yo... yo no puedo cantar, ya te dije, mi voz es horrible, no sirvo para esto, y si sirviera, ya me habría salido la muy esperada Marca de Belleza. Miguel me abrazó, compasivo, y me dijo que no estuviera mal. Tenía que animarme. Me volió a repetir que cantar era una forma de expresar los sentimientos, y ahi fue cuando me animé y seguí cantando. La letra que me dio era una de un tal "Chayanne" titulada "Torero", cuando leí la letra entera en silencio, me enamoré del estribillo, que es así. Dime si hay que ser torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por tí... Torero. Eso quería ser. Entonces, me animé y seguí cantando con Miguel. Estuvimos toda una gran temporada cantando la misma canción, haciendo conciertos, y divirtiéndonos por ahi los dos. Tanto "Chayanne" me tenía cansada y con un dolor en las cuerdas vocales, con lo que dimos un concierto más para ausentarnos un tiempo. En ese último concierto conocí a aquel pony que me encontré en la Plaza de Toros. Tras el encuentro, él me propuso hacer un cursillo de tauromaquia, a lo que no pude evitar gritar de la emoción y asentir. ---- Mirad, no se por que cuento esto, solo quiero quitarmelo de encima ya, así que, resumiré lo que debo resumir, y alargaré lo que más interesa. Hice las pruebas, muy bien por mi, todo lo acertaba, estaba hecha para ser torero, hasta llegar a la última fase, la de sacrificar la vida de un toro para ganarme el título. Obviamente lo negué, plz, ¿matar una vida por un papel? Ni en sueños. Y por tanto, el tipo que me examinaba se enfadó tanto que me echó. thumb Y, ¿sabéis qué? Ese gesto hizo que mi marca de belleza apareciera. Fue muy...wtf. Era tan linda, tan hermosa, y ¿sabéis qué más? Simplemente era perfecta, mostraba mi don del toreo y mi defensa por estos animales, tanto que la marca de belleza habla por sí sola. Un toro detrás de un capote rojo, que simbolizaba la protección del animal. Dos espadas cruzadas formando una especie de cruz, simbolizando la prohibición de asesinar tal bella criatura. Y una gran montera negra, que mostraba mi gran poder de la tauromaquia. ---- Después de eso, Miguel se acercó a mi. -Qué tal te salió todo? Aprovaste verdad? -No... todo por no matar a un toro - ¿Tenías que matar a un toro? -Resopló indignado, al parecer sentía lo mismo que sentí por saber que debía matar. -Pero no lo hice, sacrificar una vida por un título no vale la pena. -Bien dicho -me abrazó- Porque tú eres la que vale la pena, has hecho muy bien, y si no eres torero oficialmente, para mi sí. Y después de un rato de hablar, me mostró una bolsa de dinero. -Toma, esto es para ti. - ¿Dinero? -Es por tu actuación como cantante en mi grupo. -Me lo entregó en el casco- Para ti, haz buen uso de él. Empecé a hacerme la ilusión de ahorrar para un buen futuro para mi, o mejor dicho, para Francisco. Volví a mi vida normal, me retiré de la banda de Miguel, y volví con mis padres, estos muy preocupados me abrazaron y me besaron por todas partes. Luego, vino el reprocho. Me regañaron. Estaban preocupadísimos por mi, algo que solo me lo creí porque soy su única niñita. Lo malo es cuando descubren que tengo el dinero que me dió Miguel, y al saber de Miguel y para qué iba a ser gastado el dinero, me lo quitaron y se lo gastaron en ropa para niñas. ... ... El horror para mi. Estaba tan enfadada, tan molesta y tan triste de cogí, y me fui otra vez. Esta vez, para siempre, hasta quedar en Ponyville, donde me acogió una tal Roseluck en su florería.